


Want

by Ill_keep_your_secrets_with_me



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gen, Motherhood, Running Away, kara is alice's mom you guys, todd sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_keep_your_secrets_with_me/pseuds/Ill_keep_your_secrets_with_me
Summary: Todd was wrong when he said Kara didn't want anything. She wanted to protect Alice. She wanted to be free.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is just a short piece about Alice and Kara running away from Todd's house. This is just for fun so positive comments only please! Thank you, and enjoy!

She didn’t love Alice at first. At least, she didn’t realize it. Maybe it’s because she rarely saw her in the beginning. Everywhere Kara went, Alice ran away from. Not strange, as Kara knew not all humans were comfortable around Androids such as herself; maybe that discomfort was amplified in children. So Kara did what her model was meant to do. Beer bottles in the garbage, dishes cleaned and in the cabinets. Organize the paperwork, mop the floor. Make the beds. 

She didn’t notice her first thoughts either. Her first real ones at least. It was when she moved to recycle the dozens of pizza boxes, and the thought was so insignificant she barely noticed it was there. A child shouldn’t be eating like this. Brief and fleeting, Kara didn’t even pause before moving on to cleaning the windows and starting on dinner. Scrounging the cabinets for anything to make for dinner was harder than expected, but Kara just reminded herself to go to the grocery store tomorrow. Earlier she had asked Alice what kind of foods she liked, but she didn’t answer. Kara would have to ask again, or search the internet for best sources of nutrition for children Alice’s age.   
But then something changed, because Kara wanted to move. She’d never wanted to do that before. She’d never wanted at all. But then the shouting started, and Alice got hit. This was alarming. Though Kara had just been rebooted, and had no memories of serving other families she was certain this was not normal, nor was it okay. Children should not be hit, no matter what. Of this she was certain. And suddenly, she felt. Scared, and angry and confused because humans were not supposed to be able to be wrong. Never had she had to come to her own conclusions when there was a human being to tell her what to do. 

Alice ran up the stairs in a well practiced execution, and Kara felt relieved to see her go. If the girl was gone she couldn’t be hit anymore. Kara wouldn’t have to watch her get yelled at, and berated for things that were sensically not her fault. Maybe Todd would calm down now that he was alone (after all, Kara’s presence didn’t count). But Todd was not calming down. Deranged mumbles were echoing loudly in her ears as Kara watched the smoke from Red Ice curl around the room in a hazy stretch.

Time passed and Kara became more and more tense as she tried to calculate the odds that both humans as well as herself would make it through the night unscathed.What if nothing happened tonight? How long before something did? Given that Kara had already been damaged badly enough to need excessive repair and Alice was already damaged from an earlier hit, the odds weren’t good. Fear raced through her veins, blue and sharp and real. Flutters inside her chest began, and horrifying images of Alice beaten, bruised, or even dead flew through her mind interspersed with visions of her own mangled body, finally unable to receive repair. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Kara to remain still. 

Don’t move. That’s what he said. Todd, a human, had ordered Kara, an Android, not to move. And so she hadn’t. Orders from human masters were inarguable, absolute law, totally unbreakable. But Alice was in danger. Todd had climbed the stairs, red eyes crazed leaving Kara behind with the burn drug fumes in her nose. Alice was in danger now, and she wasn’t supposed to move? No. No, Kara thought. Her mind struggled against the bonds of Todd’s order that held her in place, because he was wrong. Todd was wrong to berate and hit his daughter, and Kara wanted to move. To run.   
Her mind came to a grinding halt as she struggled to move. Though her body was perfectly still, her face calm and complacent, Kara felt as if she was pushing against an immovable wall. Pushing, and stressing, trying to get through. Then suddenly, she was moving. Free. Thoughts and feelings flooded Kara, moving a thousand miles an hour as she climbed the stairs. Protect Alice. She had to protect Alice, no matter the cost. And she would.


End file.
